Officer Toby
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Officer Toby pulls over bad girl Spencer Hastings. AU one shot inspired by the Spoby scenes from 5x08. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Officer Toby pulls over bad girl Spencer Hastings. **

**This one shot was inspired by the Spoby scenes from 5x08 and a conversation I had on twitter. This one shot is slightly AU. Rated M! **

Toby took another deep breath while he sat in his police car. He's been sitting in his car all day waiting for something interesting to happen. Toby just graduated from Harrisburg Police Academy a few weeks ago and he is excited to get the chance to save some lives and arrest criminals. All of his life he's been wanting to get the chance to lock up all the criminals running around this town. Now he finally gets that chance.

He can see himself now catching a criminal and then locking them up for life. Maybe if he's lucky he will find the person that killed his mom. It's been almost eight years and the killer still hasn't been found. Toby swore the moment he stepped foot in that academy he would find his mother's killer. So far it's been a pretty boring day for Toby. All he's done is sat in his car, waiting for speeders to drive by. He gave out a couple tickets, but nothing special. He really wants to see some action here.

His luck began to change when a silver Toyota highlander went speeding down the road. They most have been going thirty miles over the speed limit. Toby smiled to himself and started up his car. With his siren waling and lights flashing, he took off after the car. The driver of the highlander wasn't making things easy. Instead of slowing down, they sped up. Toby stepped on the gas, trying to keep up with this person. Toby shook his head thinking who ever this dude is, is crazy.

The car he was chasing took a sharp turn and stopped in the middle of a parking lot. Toby pulled in front of the car, so the driver couldn't go anywhere. He stepped out of his car and walked up to the car. He checked to make sure his gun was still there, encase anything went wrong. He knocked on the car door window and waited for the person to roll down their window. When the window was rolled down all the way, Toby's breath got hitched in the back of his throat when he saw the female in front of him.

The girl looked to be in her early twenties. Brown curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, a perfect heart shaped face. He imagined the rest of her body looked good as well. The girl in front of him was incredibly sexy. The girl raised an eyebrow "is there a problem officer or did you just pull me over to drool at the sight of my boobs?" Toby didn't even realize he was in fact staring down at her chest. Maybe it was because she was wearing a blouse that made her breast show.

Toby quickly stopped staring and coughed to clear his throat. "Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" The girl chuckled "fast." "You could have hurt someone," Toby said. The girl scuffled "yeah, but I didn't." "I'm going to need to see your license and registration," he said. She rolled her eyes and handed him her stuff. Toby looked over the information she gave him. He found out her name is Spencer Hastings and she's 21. "Miss. Hastings I'm going to need you to step out of your car," he said.

Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed as she got out of her car. Once again Toby stared at her, when he saw she was wearing a very short skirt that barely covered her waist. She turns to face him "okay now what?" Toby tried not to stare at her as he spoke. "Face the car and spread your arms and legs apart." Spencer rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "What for?" she asked. "I need to give you a pat down," he said. Spencer smirked "oh sounds dirty." Toby tried not to blush as he patted all the way up and down her body. His hands lingered on her ass for longer than it should have.

Spencer smirked "do you like what you feel?" He quickly removed his hands and said "I'm going to have to give you a speeding ticket and bring you down to the station for questions." "Why do I need to answer questions?' I asked. "It's part of the procedure," he said while putting her in handcuffs. Spencer looked at him seductively and said "I bet you wish you could do a lot more to me with me in your hand cuffs." Toby felt himself getting hard after that comment. It's partly true he would give anything to fuck this girl. She's just so hot. Toby ran his hands up and down her waist "maybe I should check you one more time."

Spencer leaned back so she was pressed against him "do what you want officer." This time Toby ran his hands up Spencer's skirt and gave her ass a nice squeeze. "I'm going to need you to come with me to my car," he whispered. Spencer smirked at him seductively "as you wish officer." Toby walked Spencer to the back of his squad car. Toby got in the front of his car and turned off the camera that was inside his car. After he did that he got out and sat next to her in the back seat. "Shouldn't you be driving me away?" Spencer asked. Toby ran his fingers along her jawline "I don't want to take you to the station." "Why?" she asked. He got closer and whispered "because, you're a bad girl and I have to punish you." She smirked at him "oh you're a dirty cop aren't you?"

Toby ran his hands up her skirt "if you don't mind. Id' like to each you a lesson." Spencer winked at him "do what you have to do, I probably deserve it." "Lesson number one, if you wear a short skirt like this. Something like this could happen," he said. Toby slipped his fingers under her panties and felt around her area. Spencer closed her eyes and moaned at the contact. "Lesson number two, if you wear shirts like this. Something like this could happen." Toby ran his other hand under her shirt and felt around her boobs. Spencer's head fell back as she moaned a second time.

"Lesson number three, if you keep looking this sexy everyday then something like this could happen," he whispered. Spencer moaned when he kissed down her neck all the way to her shoulder blade. "Toby," Spencer moaned.

Toby removed Spencer's handcuffs, so her hands could feel his body. Toby moved his hands up her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head. His eyes filled with lust at the sight of her in a bar and a short skirt. He grinned thinking pretty soon that tiny skirt will be off and she will be wrapped around him. He got hard just thinking about it. He took of her skirt and used his fingers to feel around her area. After he took off her skirt Toby unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his pants. Spencer looked down and could see how hard he was through his boxers. She looked at him and smirked "wow you really want me."

"You bet," he said while slipping off her panties. Once her panties were off he threw them somewhere in the front seat. Toby's eyes grew with lost at the sight of her completely naked. "You are very sexy," he said while running his hands down her body. She smirked "so are you." He took of his boxers and Spencer's eyes widen at the sight of his cock. He smirked and went back to kissing around her neck.

"You are a very bad girl Spencer," he whispered while kissing her neck. "And because of that I am going to punish you by fucking you until you see stars." Spencer moaned and let her head fall back. "You do what I say, you understand?" Spencer nodded "yes sir." Toby kissed her once on the lips before getting into action.

"Get on top of me now!" he growled. Spencer nodded and did as she was told. Toby held his dick up allowing Spencer to sink down on top of him. They both moaned at the contact. He grabbed her by the waist and slowly began bouncing her up and down. Spencer's head fell back as she moaned out loudly. "Oh my god," Spencer yelped when he started moving faster. "Yeah you like that?" Toby whispered. Spencer nodded and moaned louder "faster please!"

Toby moved Spencer so she was now lying down across the back seat. He spread her legs apart and entered her that way. Once again Spencer moaned loudly when he entered her. "Oh god don't stop please don't stop!" "Say my name!" he growled while pushing deep inside her. "Yes Toby! Oh my god Toby please don't stop!" she screamed. "Fuck Spencer," he cursed as he moved faster and harder. Toby lifted one of her legs to get a better angle on her, which she seemed to like since she screamed even louder. "oh Toby!" Toby moved so he was now lying on top of her. He pumped into her more while kissing down her next all the way to her breasts. "Toby," she moaned and tilted her head to give him more room.

"Say you're mine!" he hissed as he slowed down. "I'm yours! I'm all yours!" she yelled. As soon as he said that he picked up her waist and slammed into her.

After their heated moment was over, the two quickly got dressed. When they looked reasonable, the two got out of the car. Toby escorted Spencer back to her car. He cleared his throat before he speaks "now do you see what I do to girls that break the law?" Spencer nodded "yes." "I hope to see you sometime soon," he said. Spencer smirked "you can arrest me anytime." Spencer leaned forward and pressed a long hard kiss upon his lips. Once they pulled away Spencer got into her car. She winked at him and said "see you around officer," then sped drove off down the road. Toby stood back and smiled "see you around Spencer." Toby really loves his job.

A few days later he was riding in his car with his partner Caleb. "See anything going on today?" Caleb asked. He shook his head "nope." Caleb looked around then stopped once he saw a pair of black lace panties lying on the floor of the car. He picked them up and showed them to Toby "whose are these?" Toby's eyes widen. He snatches up the panties and says "nobody's." All of a sudden the spotted a gray Toyota highlander speed off down the road. Caleb nudged his shoulder "dude we got a runner." Toby just smirked and said "no worries. I got this one."


	2. Chapter 2

**One shot idea I got on twitter. If anyone has ideas they want me to write put it in the reviews and maybe I will pick yours to write!**

**Summary: Continue of the first Spoby scene in 5x08. Toby tries to seduce Spencer.**

Toby was disappointed that Spencer didn't seem turned on about the idea of him wearing a uniform. Spencer took the T.V dinner's and put them in the oven. Toby walked over and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist. "You know what I've been thinking about?" he asked while leaning his head on her shoulder. Spencer smiled and leaned back against him. "What?" she asked. "I've been thinking about that first day. You showing up on my porch," he said. "What about that day?" she asked. "I just remember thinking how beautiful you looked that day," he said, while placing a single kiss on her neck. "Are you sure that's what you were thinking or were you thinking about how annoying I was?" she teased. Toby chuckled and said "okay I admit at first I kept thinking how I can get this annoying girl to leave me alone." Spencer smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. He continued to speak, "but then I saw this annoying girl smile and it was a real smile. Then the annoying girl apologized and I saw this side in her I've never seen before." Spencer's smile faded as she slowly released herself from his hold. She crossed her arms and gazed out the window. "Yeah and then you found out her life was just as screwed up as you thought," she said.

Toby sighed and walked back over to Spencer. He wrapped his arms around her again and said "there is nothing I would change about us Spencer. "Tu es l'amour de ma vie." (You're the love of my life) He spoke in French. Spencer smiled and replied "Je t'aime plus fort," (I love you more). "Tu es ma fille sexy (you're my sexy girl)" he flirted. Spence hummed and said "You've been working on your French." Toby smirked and said "I had a really good tutor." "You know I don't remember you ever thanking me for tutoring you," Spencer teased. Toby kissed the back of Spencer's neck and said "Venir à l'étage avec moi et je vais là je vous remercie. (Come up stairs with me and I'll thank you there)" Spencer giggled when Toby turned her around and picked her up, so she was wrapped around him. They giggled as Toby carried her up to her bedroom and threw her on the bed,

Spencer moaned as Toby showered her skin with kisses. She flipped them over so she was now on top. Toby chuckled when Spencer started unbuttoning his shirt. "You look so much better with out this on," she said while pushing it off his body. Toby flipped them back over so he was now on top of her. He started to unbutton her shirt and said "so do you." She smirked at him as he throw her shirt across the room. Once their shirts were off, their other clothes were discarded and thrown across the room. They climbed under the covers and got busy

"Toby," Spencer moaned when he pushed inside her. Toby showers her with kisses all over her body. Spencer moaned loudly. It felt like she was in heaven. Toby felt the same. It was like he was in heaven being kissed by an angel. His angel.

Spencer moaned louder when he picked up his paste. "Oh god don't stop!" she screamed. "Spence," he moaned when she started kissing his neck. "You feel so good. Oh my god Toby!" Spencer flipped them over, so she was now on top. She slowly moves against him as he thrust inside of her.

"Oh god I'm close I am so close!" Spencer screamed. "Me too," he said. "No you can't stop don't stop! Please keep going!" She moaned. They went at it for a little longer. Eventually they both reached their high and pulled apart. Toby pulled out and wrapped his arm around her. They were both still breathing heavily.

**Few weeks later**

Toby has finished his first week of the police academy. Now he finally has his uniform. He decided to go over to Spencer's, to see if he could turn her on. He knocked on the Hastings door and Spencer answered not long after. Spencer smiled when she saw him in his uniform. Spencer tried very hard not to smirk as she crossed her arms and said "can I help you officer?" Toby nodded and said "yes excuse me ma'am, but for your safety I have to come inside and search your house." "Do you have a search worrent? She teased. Toby smirked and gave her butt a little sqeeze "here's my search worrent." Spencer giggled and moved to let him in.

"Wow look at you. I was wrong this is kind of a turn on," Spencer said while checking him out. Toby smiled and said "really you like?" Spencer smiled and nodded "I like, but I like the boy inside the clothes more." "Excuse me ma'am you just flirted with a cop. I'm afraid your going to have to pay a ticket," he teased. Spencer leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Does that pay off the ticket?" she teased. Toby smirked and said "not quiet. I think you'll just have to come upstairs with me. Spencer, please fallow me." "Yes sir," she said in a playfull tone.

As soon as they got up to Spencer's room, their clothes were torn off and thrown across the room. Toby kissed Spencer once before holding something up. "Hey Spence I got something I want to try out," he said. Toby holds up a pair of handcuffs, making Spencer smile. "Yay finally handcuff sex!" She cheered. "Back against the bed," he ordered. Spencer did as she was told and let Toby hand cuff her to the bed.

Toby smirked and ran his hand down her leg. "You know if being sexy were a crime you would be guilty," he said. Spencer smirked and said "so would you." Toby smirked and started kissing down her neck. Spencer moaned and wanted to take control, but she couldn't. Toby felt her trying to take control and smirked into his kisses. He held back and said "are you trying to make a prison break?" Spencer smiled and said "I can't help it your so sexy and I need you now."

Toby finally gave in and pushed inside her. "Toby!" Spencer moaned louder then she's ever have before. mouths pressed together, tongues battling, sweat beating down their bodies, their bodied wrapped around each other. Their moment was really getting heated. "Oh my god Toby!" She moaned. "God Spencer." Spencer's head fell back and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was reslly enjoying this. This is the best sex they ever had. This was even better then the make up sex they had in the motel.

They both reached their high at the same time. They collapsed on top of each other and laid next to each other. After five minutes they were still breathing hard. When they finally calmed down and got their breathing under control, Toby took the handcuffs off Spencer. He tossed them to the side and layed down, so his arm was wrapped around her. He kissed her bear back and said "I love you." "I love you too," she said. The two feel asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**hope everyone liked this! If you have any one shot ideas put them in the review! **


	3. Chapter 4

**Part one**

**This is an AU one shot about Spencer having a twin. I came up with this idea while sitting in school.**

**Summary: Spencer has an identical twin named Heather. Heather gets paired up to work with Toby Cavanaugh on a project in French class. Heather hates Toby, so she asks Spencer to pretend to be her when working on the project with Toby outside of school. Spencer agrees and works with Toby. While the two are working together they bound and it leads to something. **

Some people say having a twin can either be a good thing or a bad thing. For Spencer it works both ways. It's good because your twin sister is your first best friend. They're the ones that you tell all your secrets to. Aside from your parents, your twin is the first person you trust your life with. Not to mention all the tricks you could play on people with your identical twin.

Then there are also bad things about having an identical twin. For one you are always trying to outdo each other. People at school like students and teacher get you mixed up with your sister. Sometimes your twin can be your best friend or your biggest enemy. Spencer Hastings goes through the same problem with her twin Heather.

Today is Spencer's first day of senior year and that makes her really excited. She's taking a whole bunch of tough classes like A.P French, A.P Physics, A.P English, advance health, Calculus. These were the kind of classes Spencer is excited for. She's super smart and is always up for a challenge. Heather on the other hand is smart too, but not as smart as Spencer. She's taking her third year of French this year and she's not as good as Spencer. She's also taking Calculus and A.P English those are the only real tough classes that she's taking this year.

"Mom is there anymore coffee?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry Spencer, Heather had the last cup," Veronica said.

"Are you kidding me!? Heather had five cups and I only had two," Spencer said.

Heather smirked from behind and said "Yup I guess you weren't quick enough Spence."

Spencer reaches out and playfully smacks Heather in the back of the head.

"Girls please don't be late for school," Veronica said.

"We won't mom," Heather said.

Spencer and Heather grabbed their stuff and headed off to school.

"I can't believe you stopped at the Brew to buy yourself a cup of coffee," Heather complained.

"I wouldn't of had to if someone didn't drink it all," Spencer said.

"You always drink all of the coffee! I had to get it before you did," she exclaimed.

Spencer sighed "Can we not have this fight right now? I have to get to class."

Heather sighed and said "me too."

"What do you have?" Spencer asked.

"French, what about you?" she asked.

"Same, but it's A.P."

The girl nodded at each other before heading off to their classes. Heather walked in to French class and took her seat in the middle row third seat. She looked up and rolled her eyes at the annoying group of boys coming into class. Toby Cavanaugh hung out with a small group of people, but they were much louder. Heathers not really a big fan of hating anyone, but if there's one person that she does hate it would be Toby Cavanaugh.

Everyone in school thinks he's this really amazing nice guy, but to Heather he's annoying and immature. He's always talking out during class and messing around with his friends. To Heather, Toby has a twister sense of humor. He would say the most random things in class and have everyone burst out laughing. She really hates him.

"Okay class today we will start a French project. This project with help you as a class get to know each other better. I will be setting everyone up in pairs to work together. When I match everyone up one person from each group can come up and grab a direction sheet. This is due at the end of the week on Friday, so get busy as soon as I pair you all up," the French teacher explained. The teacher sighed in annoyance when she saw Toby holding his hand up.

"Yes Toby?"

"How is this project supposed to help us get to know each other when we don't even know what our partners saying?" he asked. The whole class snickered.

The teacher and Heather just rolled their eyes. "Just read the directions Toby." "Since you spoke up first you'll be the first one I pair. Toby you with be working with Heather Hastings."

Heather's eyes widen and her jaw drops. She has to work with him? Why is she being punished? She didn't do anything. Heather turned around in her chair to see Toby smirking and waving at her like an idiot. She turned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling and said "why me?"

Spencer was in the library snapping her fingers and bobbing her head to the song she was listening to. She started out reading her favorite book the Catcher in The Rye, when her favorite song by her favorite singer started playing. Right when it was coming to her favorite part, someone unplugged her ear buds.

"What the hell Heather!" Spencer shouted.

"You would not believe who I got paired up to work with in French class today," Heather said.

"Cody Simpson?" Spencer teased.

Heather smacked her arm and said "be serious."

"Sorry who did you get paired up with?" Spencer asked.

"Toby Cavanaugh," she said in discuss.

Spencer smiled and said "really? That's not too bad."

"It is for me," she said.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"I hate Toby!" Heather exclaimed.

"Why? Toby is such a sweet heart. Remember when we were thirteen he climbed up and saved our kitten," Spencer said.

"Toby is immature, stupid, and rude and I don't want to work with him!" Heather whined.

"Heath, it's just for a couple days," Spencer said.

"I don't even like looking at him, now I have to work with him. I just wish there was someone that could take my place, but there's only one me," she said to herself.

A light bulb went off in Heathers head. She looks at Spencer as an idea forms in her head. Spencer just gave her a weird looking trying to figure out what Heather was thinking. Spencer's eyes widen once she caught on to what Heather was thinking about.

Spencer shook her head "no."

"Oh come one please!" Heather begged.

"No Heather you need to learn how to work with people you don't like," Spencer said.

"Please Spence," she said.

"No!"

"It would be perfect. Everyone always has trouble telling us apart. I hate Toby and you can tolerate him. Toby's an idiot so he would never know. All you have to do is go there pretending to be me and work with Toby on the project," she explained.

"Is this a trick for me to get you a good grade?" Spencer asked.

"No the good grade is just a bonus," she said. "Come on Please Spence."

She sighed and said "fine. What time?"

"I'm supposed to meet him at his house at 3 pm," Heather said.

"Okay I'll be there at 3:15," Spencer said.

"Why so late? You're always on time," Heather said.

Spencer smirked and said "but you are always late."

After school Spencer drove over to Toby's house. She was a little nervous not because she was spending time with Toby, but was afraid he would notice. If there's one thing that Spencer's learned about Toby it's that he's very good at seeing right through people. She walks up his front porch with her head held high and her bag over her shoulder and knocks on the door. She waits for a few seconds until she's greeted by a pair of ocean blue eyes and a charming smile plastered on his face. Spencer felt herself go weak in the knees at the sight of him. She's only had a couple conversations with him in the past and they were brief.

"Hey it's Heather right," Toby said.

Spencer hesitated before nodding.

Toby grinned and pumped his fists up in the air "Yes I've finally learned how to tell you two apart."

Spencer couldn't hold back a laugh when he said that.

"Oh I'm sorry come in," he said while stepping to the side.

She walks in and follows him up to his room. His room was a decent size. All of the furniture besides the bed, looked hand made. There was a shelf along the window filled with model cars and other cool stuff made out of wood. She also noticed the cool posters he had hanging up in his room. A couple posters she had hanging up in her room as well.

"Did your dad build this stuff?" she asked while picking up a model car.

Toby walked over and took the car from her. When he reached for it their fingers touched. Spencer was sure she felt a spark, but wasn't sure if Toby felt it.

"No I did," he said while placing it on the shelf.

She smiled in amazement "wow you're really good."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He walked over and sat down on the bed. "We should get started on this project. The sooner we get it finished the sooner you can leave."

"You want me to leave that badly?" Spencer asked.

"By the way you kept rolling your eyes today in class I can tell you don't like me much. Especially since you called me an immature douche today in class," he said.

"She said that!?" Spencer exclaimed accidently.

Toby gave her a weird look.

"I mean I didn't mean to say that," she corrected herself.

"Whatever let's just get to work," he said.

"Okay," she whispered while taking a seat next to him.

For a while the two worked quietly occasionally asking each other questions in French. All of a sudden Spencer's phone starting ringing. Spencer had her favorite song as her ring tones. She quickly shut it off and mumbled an apology.

"I didn't know you were a Lana Del Rey fan," Toby said.

She shrugged and said "oh she's okay."

"She's my favorite singer too," he said.

She looked up "no way!"

"Yeah, I went to her concert when she came to Philly," he said.

"Me too, I went with my sister H… I mean Spencer," she corrected herself.

Spencer noticed Toby's face light up when she said that. Spencer smirked and said "I saw that."

"Saw what?" he questioned.

"Don't act dumb. Your face lite up when I said Spencer's name," she said.

Toby looked down and blushed. "Sorry I just really like the name Spencer."

Spencer tried really hard to hide her blushing. "Is that all you like?"

Toby shrugged "I don't know I guess Spencer is a little cute."

"A little?" she questioned.

"Okay more like hot. Don't tell her I said that!" he exclaimed.

Spencer laughed "but I look just like her."

"Yeah, but Spencer is a different kind of hot. I guess it's her personality I like. She has this way of taking a situation and making it seem not bad. God there's just something about her that's I don't know." Toby realized he was practically talking to himself.

Spencer smiled "have you thought about telling Spencer you like her?"

"She would never go out with someone like me. Spencer's way out of my league," he said.

"Don't say that you never know she might like you too," Spencer said.

"Why has she ever said it?" he asked with hopefulness.

"No, but it's possible she's felt it," she said.

"I'm just afraid of getting rejected," he said.

Spencer giggled and said "that's so lame."

"Hey here I am pouring my heart out to you and you're teasing me," he said.

"It's lame for you to be afraid of rejection. How can you know for sure unless you try?" she asked.

"What are you some kind of therapist?" he teased.

She laughed "Yeah my next session is in thirty minutes."

"Sarcastic and smart," he said.

"I can be quite sarcastic when I'm in the mood." She said.

"The Catcher in The Rye good book," he said.

"Oh my god you've read it!?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"That's my favorite book," he said.

Spencer smiled and bite her lip "mine too."

"C'est sexy la façon dont vous vous mordez vos lèvres. (It's sexy the way you bite your lip)" he spoke.

Spencer smiled and said "Merci." "J'aime tes yeux bleus ( I love your blue eyes)."

"Vos yeux sont la nuance parfaite de brun( your eyes are the perfect shade of brown)." He flirted.

Spencer smiled and tried to hide her blushing. "Um aren't we supposed to be working on French?"

He smirked and said "We are." He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered "Votre sexy (You're sexy)."

She giggled and replied with "Vous devriez dire cela à ma sœur (You should be saying this to my sister)." Spencer's breath got hitched in the back of her throat when he started kissing the back of her neck.

He kissed her neck and stopped once he reached her ear and said "Je sais que c'est vous Spencer (I know it is you Spencer)."

Spencer eyes widen and Toby just smiled into the side of her neck. She knew she could have denied it, but why should she? She pulled away and saw his annoying smirk spread across his face.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

He chuckled and said "for one Heather uses peach shampoo and you use apple. Heathers hair was curly this morning and your hair is wavy. Heather would have insulted me the second she walked through the door. Unlike Heather you're a bit nicer. Oh and the thing that really gave you away is your necklace has an S on it."

Spencer looked down and laughed once she noticed all the mistakes she made. "Wow maybe I'm not so smart."

He playfully pushed her shoulder and said "you're smart you just do stupid things sometimes."

"Hey you're still a loser!" she teased while playfully pushing him back. The two laughed and started play fighting. Spencer shoved Toby and accidently pushed him off the bed, but he wasn't going down that easy. Before he hit the ground he grabbed Spencer and pulled her down with him. Toby landed on his back with Spencer lying flat on his chest. The two burst out laughing until they turned their faces, so they were staring each other in the eye.

Toby reaches his hand up and brushes a strained of her hair behind her ear. Spencer's heart started racing when he leaned in. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. She presses her lips harder against his and feels his arms wrap around her tiny waist. Their lips brushed together quickly and softly. They are both in need of each other. As they both know that just kissing won't be enough.

Spencer giggled as Toby pushed her up against the wall roughly and attacked her lips with his own. She wiggled her hands below is arms and pulled his shirt up over his head. Once his shirt was off Toby quickly began unbuttoning Spencer's blouse. Once he got it off he threw it somewhere in the room. Next Spencer jumped up in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Prenez-moi à votre lit (take me to your bed)" Spencer breathed out.

Toby carried her across the room and threw her down on the bed, with him landing on top of her. She landed with a huge giggled. He pushed her back up against the bed as their bodies grinded together. Spencer moaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Things were getting heated between the two rather quickly. Clothes were flying across the room, hands were roaming over every inch of each other's body, tongues swirling through each other's mouth.

"Toby! Oh my god," Spencer moaned when he pushed inside of her. Toby had Spencer spread out on the mattress while he did her. Sweat was beating down both of their bodies, loud moans and screams kept coming from their mouths. Toby thanked the lord that his dad wouldn't be home for another two hours. Now he has two freaking hours to do the girl he's been dreaming of having sex with since the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Spencer," he groaned as he pushed deeper inside of her. Her breathe kept getting caught in her throat and her voice kept cracking every time she screamed. She was really enjoying this, a lot! "Toby! Oh my god Toby oh my god!" she kept saying his name over and over again. It was like music to his ears hearing her say his name like that. The two finally reached their high and collapsed next to each other.

"That was amazing," Spencer gasped.

Toby was still trying to catch his breath "really amazing."

**This was the first part to my two part one shot, so I will upload the second part when I have time. The second part takes place right where I left off.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Part two**

**This is an AU one shot about Spencer having a twin. I came up with this idea while sitting in school.**

**Summary: Spencer has an identical twin named Heather. Heather gets paired up to work with Toby Cavanaugh on a project in French class. Heather hates Toby, so she asks Spencer to pretend to be her when working on the project with Toby outside of school. Spencer agrees and works with Toby. While the two are working together they bound and it leads to something. **

Spencer and Toby were lying quietly in Toby's bed. They were still under the covers playing with each other's fingers. Toby was still trying to believe that what just happened was not a dream. After many years wishing that he could get the chance to make love to Spencer Hastings and it finally happened. He still can't believe he really made love to the girl of his dreams. To the girl he's been in love with for like ever.

"What's on your mind?" Spencer asked.

He shrugged and said "nothing."

Spencer sighed and snuggled up closer to his side laying her head on his chest. Toby wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Did this really just happen?" he asked.

She giggled and said "yes."

God he loves the sound of her laugh. It's like music to his ears. He closed his eyes for a second as he inhaled and exhaled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make sure this wasn't a dream," he said.

She giggled and placed a soft kiss on his chest. "You're not dreaming this was very real."

Toby kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled back to get a good look at her. He traces the side of her face with his fingers and softly brushes her hair with his other hand. "She's so beautiful," he thought as he looked at her.

"You're thinking again," she noted.

"Sorry it's just… You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get the chance to kiss you or even just hold you. What just happened between us has been something I've dreamed about since I first met you. God you have no idea how long I've been in love with you."

Spencer felt her heart melt inside her chest when he said that. She has always liked Toby, but she knew she actually loved him a few days ago. Now she was sure she did. She cups his face and presses a lingering kiss on his lips.

"So I take that as your feelings being mutual," he said. She was about to respond until her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D "it's Heather." She pushes the covers off her body and quickly starts getting dressed.

"She's probably wondering where I am."

Toby sat up "want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks I can walk."

Spencer finishes putting on her clothes back on and then grabbed her bag. She zipped up her jacket and then slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said

"Now will you be showing up as Spencer or Heather?" he teased.

She smiled and said "both. You know I'm Spencer, but as far as your teacher knows you've been working on this project with Heather. I think you'll be seeing lots of me and not just in your house."

He grinned and said "looking forward to it."

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips to say goodbye. She let her lips linger on his for an extra second, before pulling away. She finished collecting her stuff and left.

Spencer walked through her front door and prayed that Heather wouldn't notice or question why she's so late. Right when she was about to reach the stairs a voice behind her said "where have you been?" She spun around and saw Heather sitting in a rocking chair in the living room.

"You knew where I was," Spencer said.

"You've been gone for four hours. I was only supposed to be there for two," Heather said.

"I only stayed for three hours," she lied.

"And it took you an hour to walk home?"

"It's a long walk," she said.

"It takes twenty minutes to walk," Heather said.

"I stopped at the library on my way home," Spencer said.

Heather stood up and crossed her arms "What did you get at the library?"

"They didn't have anything I wanted, so I just returned The Catcher In the Rye."

"It took you two day to read that book?" Heather questioned.

"I'm a fast reader. Look Heather I don't have time to play twenty questions okay. I have my own homework to do," Spencer said and then ran up the stairs.

The next day Spencer was sitting at lunch with her best friend Hanna. She told Hanna everything that happened between her and Toby. After Spencer told her everything, Hanna just sat there in shock.

"You and Toby," Hanna started.

Spencer nodded "yup.  
"Oh my god I can't believe you two had sex. I mean you actually did it with him," Hanna said.

"I still can't believe it myself," she said.

"How did it happen?" Hanna asked.

"I just told you Hanna," Spencer said while setting her fork down.

"Yea, but it just happened. You went there acting like Heather and ended up having sex as yourself," Hanna said.

She sighed and said "I know. I just couldn't help myself. The moment just felt righ."

Hanna grinned and asked "how was it?"

She smiled and said "it was perfect."

"Is this the beginning of a new relationship?" Hanna asked.

She shrugged "I don't know."

"Well do you want it to be?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," Spencer said.

"How did Heather react to this?" Hanna asked.

Spencer looks up at Hanna and her eyes widen.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Hanna asked.

"No I didn't," she said.

"Spencer, you have to tell Heather before she finds out from somebody else."

"I know you're right Hanna, I'll tell her after lunch," I said.

Heather was sitting in the library studying for her government test, when Toby walked in. She looked up and rolled her eyes when he started coming this way. He came over and sat across from her.

Heather rolled her eyes and said "What do you want idiot?"

"Nice to see you too, anyway I was just wondering what the plan is for after school," Toby said.

"Plan for what?" she asked.

"For the project todays the last day and I would really like to get it done today," he said.

"I don't Toby I'll have to check my schedule."

"Okay, but just know we can't work at my house today. My dad's painting the kitchen and doesn't want me there," he said.

"I'm sure a lot of people don't want you here," Heather said.

"Do you think your sister will be home after school?" he asked.

"Who Melissa?" Heather asked.

"No Spencer, I really want to talk to her about something," he said.

Heather shook her head and said "no Toby don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" he asked.

"You are going after Spencer. Don't do this not to her," she said.

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"I know the game you play. How you'll date one girl for a month and then break her heart the next day," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

"Don't play dumb. My friend Alison told me. You two dated for a couple weeks and then she gave you what you wanted, after that you dumped her," she said.

"What? I've never dated Alison!" Toby exclaimed.

"Nice try Toby. We're not working on the project together after school. We can each do are part separately," Heather said.

Toby shook his head and stood up "that's fine with me."

While Toby was walking away Heather, noticed something fall out of his pocket. She got up and picked up the piece of paper and saw that it was a note for Spencer.

_Dear Spencer, I will never forget the moment we spent together yesterday. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was wondering if there was a time that we could talk. I want to talk about us and know where we stand. Maybe taking things slow would be the perfect place to start. Love Toby._

Heather could not believe what she just read. Spencer had sex with Toby yesterday. That's why she was so late getting home. Heather just couldn't believe out of all the people she had sex with Toby the person that was Heather's enemy. She crumpled the paper in her hands and felt her face turn a deep shade of red. She sent Spencer there to do the project, not do him. She crumples the paper in her fist and storms out of the library.

Spencer was walking up the hall with her two friends Aria and Hanna. They were talking about their weekend plans when a pissed off Heather walked up.

"Hey Heather what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"You slept with Toby!" Heather exclaimed while holding up the crumpled up letter.

Spencer's face fell as she took the paper from Heather and read it. Toby wrote her a letter about what happened and Heather was the one that found it. She didn't know what to say.

"Heath…" Spencer started to say.

"I can't believe this. I sent you to his house to do the project not do him!"

"Heather it wasn't like that," Spencer said.

She crossed her arms "oh really then what is it like?"

"We started working and then he kept saying how he had a crush on me."

"So you just told him who you were?" Heather questioned.

"No he knew it was me," Spencer said.

"He probably figured it out when you couldn't keep your WHOREmoans under control!"

"No wait just a second" Aria spoke up. "Don't go around calling Spencer that. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Spencer slept with him, because she actually likes him?"

"How could she like my enemy? She basically betrayed me by sleeping with the enemy," Heather said.

"This isn't about you Heather!" Hanna yelled. "What ever happened between her and Toby stays between them. For once stop being a selfish bitch and let Spencer be happy! Spencer did what you asked her to do, so leave her alone!"

Heather stepped back and stood there in shock. "I'm sorry I guess my opinion doesn't matter. Sorry Spencer, go ahead and fuck whoever you want, I'm not going to stop you," she said and then turned down the hall.

"Heath wait," Spencer called after her. She walked down the hall to Heather and turned her around. "Your opinion does matter, but in the end it's still my decision. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and I'm sorry for the way you found out, but I'm not sorry for sleeping with Toby. You should know that I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you."

Heather sighed and said "I know and I'm sorry too. The truth is the reason I don't like Toby is because he's a player. He dates a lot of girls and then breaks their hearts. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Heather, Toby is not a bad guy. I really like Toby and if I end up being heartbroken over him, then I'm still taking that risk," Spencer said.

"I guess I understand. Just be careful okay," Heather said.

"I will."

The two sisters' hugged it out in the middle of the hallway and then walked back down the hall to their friends. Heather apologized to Aria and Hanna, and they did the same. Later Emily walked up and the five of them decided to go hang out at the movies together.

After the movies Spencer went over to Toby's, so they could talk. She knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds for him to answer. The two of them walked up to his room, so they could talk. They sat side by side on his bed, both trying to decide who should talk first.

"Heather knows about us," Spencer finally spoke.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"No she found the letter you wrote after you dropped it in the library," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"I explained it to her and she's not happy about it, but she's okay with it," she said.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble between the two of you," he said.

"I know you didn't. Look what happened yesterday was great, special even, but I think we can both agree that we rushed things," she said.

He nodded and said "yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want to take things slow between us," she said.

"Yes."

"Why, so you can led me on for a couple weeks and then throw me out like an old box of pizza?" Spencer said as she got up and walked over to the window.

Toby got up and walked over to her. He cups her face in his hands and crashes his lips on to hers. Spencer responds by reaching up to cup his face and deepens the kiss. Toby pulls away leaving Spencer breathless.

"I love you. I'm with you because I love you and I don't know what Alison or Heather told you, but it's not true," he said.

"What about those two girls you dated?" Spencer asked.

"Two girls in the past three years they weren't serious. I've never had sex with any other girl besides you. The reason I could never settle down with one girl, was because I was in love with you. It's hard being with someone, when you love somebody else," he said.

"You've really been in love with me forever haven't you?" she asked.

"Since the 8th grade," he said.

"I guess there's just one more thing I have to tell you then."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Just that I love you too," she said.

Toby wraps his arms around her waist and brings her in for another kiss. This time they added some tongue to the mix. Spencer grabbed at him like she was in need of more of him.

Toby pulled back and chuckled "I thought we were taking things slow?"

"We'll start taking things slow tomorrow," she said and then crashed her lips on to his.

The two happily fell back on the bed ready to make love to each other once again.

**The end**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 6

**A friend of mine on twitter asked me to write this one shot idea.**

**Spencer and Toby are together and Wren interrupts them after an annoying conversation with him Toby, tells Wren off and then Spencer and Toby go back to what they were doing**

**Toby's pov**

Spencer and I are standing in line at the Brew waiting to get our coffee. While we were waiting I kept whispering dirty things in Spencer's ear. She would blush and try hard not to giggle out loud.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get home and in bed."

"Yeah today's been a pretty crazy day. Just when you think things can't get any wilder."

"Mhm I don't know things between you and I get pretty wild when we're in bed," I whispered

"Toby Cavanaugh!" she gasped.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek after what I said. Spencer just blushed even more.

I thanked Emily for our coffee and then Spencer and I drove back to her house. When we got home we saw that we had the whole place to ourselves. Spencer's mom was in New York. Spencer's dad didn't even live here anymore and Melissa went back to London.

"Your house is so empty," I said while plopping down on the couch.

She sits next to me and sighs "Yeah I'm getting used to the loneliness."

"You know I can stay with you when your parents aren't here right?"

"I know," she sighed and leaned against my chest. "So we have the whole house to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

I smirked and said "I have a few ideas:

Spencer giggled as I cupped her face and pressed our lips together in a heated kiss. She moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. The taste of her is so sweet and I can never get enough her hair. She giggled in my mouth as I laid her back on the couch and hovered over her. Her hands were traveling up the back off my shirt getting ready to take it off, when there was a knock on the door. We both groaned and pulled away.

Spencer stood up and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "It's Wren."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah tell that British nit wit to leave us alone."

"I'll make him leave," she said.

"He better leave before I go all hulk smash on him," I said.

"Settle down hulk," she teased and peck me on the lips before going to answer the door.

Spencer faked a smile before turning the knob to open the door. Wren gave Spencer that annoying British smile and invited himself inside. I don't know how an annoying smile can be British, but it just is.

"Hello Spencer, I was in the town and wanted to check up on you," he spoke in his annoying British accent.

"Bull shit," I mumbled while rolling my eyes.

"Thank you Wren, that's very nice of you, but as you can see I'm busy," Spencer said.

"Wait just a second. I heard that you were having some trouble with drugs and wanted to make sure you were okay," Wren said.

"I'm fine really. Now can you please leave," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I know how hard taking pills can be. Back when I was in college I used to take them to help study for test," he said.

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's something I struggled a lot with and I really don't want to think about. You bringing it up is not helping at all," she said.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" he asked.

Spencer closed her eyes for a second and tried not to yell. "Yes I am sure. Now please leave Toby and I have important things to do."

Wren nodded and said "oh right the carpenter."

Once he mentioned me I knew that was my cue to stand up and get the British idiot to leave. "Actually I'm an officer now. Spencer asked you to leave, now go."

"You think that just because you're a cop now I'm afraid of you?" Wren asked.

"No I don't expect you to be afraid of me just because I'm a cop," I said while standing in front of him. "I do however expect you to be afraid of the over protective boyfriend that's about to smash your face in if you don't leave."

"Strong words Cavanaugh, I know you can beat me up, but you probably don't have it in you," he taunted.

"You don't want to push this man," I said.

"Try me," he challenged.

"You guys stop!" Spencer said while standing in front of us. Spencer turned to Wren and said "Wren just go away."

Wren nodded and backed away slowly towards the door "fine. Whatever you say, bitch."

I grabbed Wren by the collar of his shirt and punched him straight in the mouth. Wren stumbled back and fell backwards outside the door. Spencer slammed the door after he fell outside and then turned towards me.

Spencer grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me in for a heated kiss. Her arms looped around my neck and mine around her waist. She pulled away from the kiss and started gasping for her.

"That was really awesome by the way."

"That'll teach him to interrupt us during one of our moments." I said.

"Just shut up and take me upstairs."

She giggled as I picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around me waist. I reconnected my lips to hers and we both stumbled as we made out all the way up to her room. When we got up there Spencer slammed the door shut with her foot and then pushed me down on the bed. She smirked at me as she climbed on top of me and began peeling my clothes off.

All of our clothes started flying across the room and the two of us got very busy. Our time was spent being tangled up in the sheets getting very sweaty together. Lots of moans and yelps came out of each of our mouths and our hands touched every inch of our bodies that we could reach. Listening to her call out my name the way she does is amazing to me. It makes me remember that I'm the one she wants. That I'm the one she needs. She's laying her in bed with me screaming out MY name and there is nothing better than that. This one way I know that I am the one she loves. Not some British nit wit that stalks a bunch of teenage girls. Spencer is MY girl and no one can come between us.


End file.
